Her, her and only her
by Izume Hope
Summary: Years after they left Taruto is trying to write a letter to Pudding, because he wants her, her and only her. TxP One-shot


**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

"Argh!". His whole room was filled with white paper. He was sitting behind his desk, ink all over his fingers and a frustrated frown between his eyebrows. He took a deep breath, placed his pen on a new paper and tried to think of a begin. After a few seconds of sitting frozen like a statue he uttered another frustrated cry, crumpled the paper to a ball and threw it through the room. It smacked against the wall and fell down in a overfull waste paper basket. Quite a nice throw, to be honest, but he wasn't paying any attention to it.

He was bored. You wouldn't say it when you saw him, but he had been bored ever since he returned. Yes, he had been drowned in attention, mostly of girls. Yes, he had finally got the respect he deserved. But he was bored. Sitting home all the time, not doing anything exciting. Because the planet was happy, he just had nothing to do! He could spend whole days just imagining how it would be to be back on earth again. Fighting the mews, teasing the mews, playing with the mews, playing with her, talking with her, kissing her…

Her. Pudding. The one and only girl he had never been bored around. The girl that could entertain him with only her smile. He loved her. He wanted her. Her. All those boring fan girls who immediately agree with everything he said could go to hell. He wanted her. Her, her and only her.

Being popular was annoying when the only one you wanted to pay attention to you wasn't paying any! He hadn't talked to her for months, he hadn't seen her in years. She was busy with her own life. Hanging with her friends, working in the café, going on freaking dates. Forgetting him.

He couldn't stand it.

Why was she ruling his life while he didn't mean anything to her any longer? Annoying, annoying, annoying!

So he decided to do something about it. A week ago he decided to just write her a letter, to get back into her life somehow. It cost him three days to actually lift the pen and write. Now, four days later, he still had nothing but a filled waste paper basket.

He just didn't know what to write. He didn't even know how to start! Dear Pudding? My Pudding? Pudding?

The alien boy took his head in his pale hands and groaned. Why was this so hard? It was only a letter! Why couldn't he write it down?

The door opened and another alien guy entered the room. "Taruto, do you know-". The man stopped and ran a hand through his dark green hair. "Never mind, why would you know?". Taruto didn't look up but just threw a new crumpled ball to the head of his friend. "You still working on that letter?". Taruto shrugged his shoulders. "Jeez, how hard can it be?". "Can you shut up? I haven't seen her in years!". "So what? It is not like she has changed a lot, has she?". Taruto remained silence and ignored him. "When I saw her-what was it- a month or two ago, she seemed to be just the same annoying, cheerful chick as always". Taruto turned around with a grouchy face. "Yes, Kisshu, I know you've been there two months ago. I also know I haven't. So can you shut _up_ about it?".

He had wanted to go, of course. But his parents wouldn't let him because that way he'd be gone on his sisters birthday. So only Kisshu and Pai had gone, leaving him behind, drowning in his own misery. When they had come back Kisshu wouldn't shut up about the visit. Apparently his Koneko-chan had finally dumped that tree hugger. Well, woohoo. Why should he care? Pai didn't say anything, as always. According to Kisshu he had become quite 'friendly' with the green mew-what is her name-Retasu. Again, woohoo. But the worst part was that Kisshu told him that one day Pudding had brought a boy to the café. A freaking _boy_.

While he didn't even see other girls then her.

"Leave, Kisshu, before you get hurt". "I can still beat you, midget, not matter how tall you get". "GET LOST!". "Okay, okay, you don't have to get all fired up". Kisshu left while letting out a snigger.

Taruto sighed and bowed over his work again. Then there was a soft knock on the door, that Kisshu had left open. "WHAT?". He turned around to face a maid in the door opening. She was holding a plate with cookies and looked a bit shocked. Taruto calmed down. "O, sorry. Come in". The girl walked in with quick steps and placed the plate on his desk, next to him.

It was quite a peculiar girl. She was wearing a normal maids costume, but she was also wearing an orange cloth with flower print around her head that hid her ears, probably to keep her hair up. That was a logical thing to do because it was quite hot now the summer had begun. Yet, it wasn't a common thing. No one wore things like that. It was quite a surprise that she was allowed to wear in while working. It looked good on her, though. She was a pretty girl, with long legs and a soft skin. Tresses of blond her peeped out underneath the cloth. Her brown eyes were cast on the ground and she had a little smile around her lips.

She couldn't believe how easy it had been to get in. It had been quite a task to sneak in his house, but when she had she just had to 'borrow' a maids costume and that was it. That boy should really do something about his security. Fan girls would also be able to get in this way. Now, this girl wasn't a fan girl. This girl really knew Taruto. She had known him before he got this famous. But she hadn't seen him in years and his thoughts weren't in the room so he didn't notice.

The fact that she was hiding her ears underneath the cloth was also an advantage. If he would see them he would immediately recognise her. She didn't want that. She came here to see how his life was. It was quite a surprise to find him in a room filled with crumpled paper. What in heavens name was he trying to do?

The girl turned around to leave the room, wondering if he would call her back. Which he, surprisingly, did. "Wait a second!". This girl… she remembered him of her. It gave him an idea. The girl turned to him and gave him a questioning look, not saying anything. "Could you…" he said doubtful "Just stand there for a second?". The girl smiled and nodded, still not looking in his eyes. She was afraid that when she did he might recognise her.

Taruto took the girl that remembered him of her in and placed his pen on a new paper. He looked back at the girl, who was smiling a bit. He took a deep breath and wrote down a couple of words. Afterwards he threw the pen through the room in triumph. He did it. He found the words.

He grabbed an envelope and wrote her address on her. He put in the letter and beckons the maid. She immediately reached out to take the letter, understanding what he wanted. "Get this letter to the station as soon as possible" he said. The girl smiled and nodded again, backing of a bit and then stopping. The smile didn't disappear as she opened the envelope. "Hey! What do you think you are doing? That is private!". The maid brought one of her hands to the cloth on her head and pulled it away while looking in his eyes for the first time.

"Don't you want me to read my letter, Tar-Tar?".

Taruto's mouth fell open and his eyes widened in shock. "What-who-how-when-where did you-why are you-". As his brain desperately tried to understand what was going on the girl in front of him took out the letter and opened it, reading the words.

_Pudding_, it said.

_I love you._

_Taruto. _

That was all. But it was enough to speed up her heartbeat and for her breath to hitch. She looked to Taruto with surprised eyes and a shocked smile.

On the other side of the room Taruto's brain had finally made the link. "Pudding!". He ran towards her and lifted her up in the air, spinning her around. The girl let out a warm laughter and the letter floated through the air. He put her down and looked at her, still a bit in shock. "Pudding… What are you doing here?". "I'm surprising you, silly. Isn't that obvious?". Taruto laughed and suddenly pulled her close. "Boy, I missed you". To his surprise Pudding swept her arms around his neck and held him just as tight as he was holding her. "I missed you too. A lot".

Yes, she had missed him like hell the past couple of years. It had hurt when he didn't show up two months ago. That had been the last thing to convince her that she just had to see him again, whether he would like it or not. She knew he was having a bliss on his planet, surrounded by thousand of fan girls and everything, so he probably wasn't missing her at all, but that didn't matter anymore. Besides, going to another planet was a huge adventure. So she decided to go. The people here looked at her a bit weird because of her looks, but she didn't show her ears so they didn't suspect she was an alien. Funny, on this planet _she_ was the alien.

She had found he had even more fan girls then she had suspected. It was slightly depressing. Why would he like her after all the times she got mad at him when he could just go with one of those girls, that were ten times prettier then she was? That was one of the reasons she decided not to tell him that it was her. But those letters on that paper she had just read changed everything.

He loved her back. He loved her back. What an amazing feeling it was. Now everything was ending well.

Ichigo wouldn't admit, but she was falling for Kisshu. Pudding could understand why. The love he treated her with… how was she supposed to resist that? The same thing went for Retasu. She was without doubt smitten with Pai. But that's something she had been for the past year, so that wasn't anything new. However, this was the first time she had dared to really talk to the guy and his reaction was really good, so that would work out too. Great, wasn't it? And now she herself… with Tar-Tar…

All of a sudden Taruto loosened his grip and let go of her, an uncomfortable look in his eyes. "So… how are you? I heard you, eh, met a boy?". Pudding raised her eyebrows. "Excuse me?". "Kisshu told me about the boy you brought to the café two months ago". The jealousy in his voice might be the cutest thing she had ever heard.

She gave him a huge smile. "You mean my little brother? I know he has grown a lot, but he still is years younger then I am, Tar-Tar. Besides, I don't like incest". Taruto's face lit up.

"And why the hell would I get a boyfriend? I just got out of an engagement, with a lot of effort. No way I'd get a boyfriend immediately. Comes with it, there aren't any interesting boys on my planet".

"Got out of an engagement? You mean with that gymnast I met back then?". Pudding nodded. "Yeah, that guy. It cost me years to convince my father that I wasn't going to marry him. But I did it! I'm a free girl again!".

"Great!". Taruto blushed immediately after speaking that enthusiastic word. "I mean, that is nice, for you, I mean, well, you know, I, eh-". Pudding let out a giggle and suddenly threw herself onto him again, causing him to fall backwards on the ground. "Pudding! Wuah, what are you doi-".

Taruto found himself being pushed down on the ground by the blond girl, who was sitting on top of him. It wasn't exactly an uncomfortable position…

Pudding looked at him for a second and then bowed towards him, pressing her lips on his and parting her lips a fraction. Taruto's eyes widened a shock and he smirked through the kiss as he felt something slipping into his mouth. Pudding sat up again and smiled innocently at him. "Do you like the candy?".

Taruto let out a snigger and shook his head lightly. "Sweet" he said. Pudding laughed and he used the fact that she was distracted to roll over, making him the one on top of her. "Wuah, Tar-Tar!". "I can't believe I actually missed that stupid nick-name…". "But you did" Pudding said playfully. Taruto nodded slowly. "Yeah, I did". The smirk appeared around his lips again and he leaned in until his face was only inches away from hers. Pudding gulped and stared at him with a glassy look. "How do _you_ like the candy?". "I can't remember…" Pudding murmured absent-minded. A mischievous glint came to Taruto's caramel eyes. "Then let's fresh your memory, won't we?".

He bridged the last inches between their faces and kissed her softly, handing over the candy again and backing off afterwards. Pudding blushed a bit. "Now I remember…". "And? How do you like it?". "It's sweet". "You can have it". "But, I brought it for you!". "Don't worry, I'm good. I know something a lot sweeter". Pudding swallowed the candy and waited for him to get off her.

Which he, obviously, didn't.

"Really?" she asked "What is it?". Taruto smirked again and caressed her face. Her heartbeat speeded up a bit more. He didn't say a thing, but just took her face in his hands and pressed his lips onto hers again. After a moment that seemed to last forever he took them away again. "You" he whispered. Pudding thought she might faint.

It had been a great idea to visit this place.

She threw her arms around his neck again and pulled him down, kissing him.

Taruto smiled and just held her, kissing her.

He wondered how the world would react when he told it that he had a girlfriend. All his fan girls would be disappointed, of course. But, as said before, he wanted her and only her. No one else was enough. Besides, no one was good enough for Pudding. He wasn't either, of course, but he was willing to neglect that detail. She had obviously chosen that he _was_ good enough in some weird way. Who was he to complain?

In her turn Pudding didn't understand why, out of all the girls he could choose from, he picked her to love. Maybe it was the fact that she might be the only one who disobeyed him and didn't always listen. Tar-Tar was bored so easily. Only when he was around her he didn't seem bored. So she would stay close to him, to make sure he wouldn't get bored. Yes, that meant she would be able to stay with him, but she wasn't doing this for herself, of course. That was just a… nice circumstance.

They both smiled through the kiss, holding each other close. They weren't sure what was going to happen, but they were sure it would be fine. He would never be bored again. She would always smile. There was no doubt in there love. It had been obvious from the start, hadn't it? Everyone had always expected them to get together on some point. Who were they to not live up to that expectation?

He couldn't remember when he started loving her. She couldn't remember when she started loving him either. But they did.


End file.
